


Casper's Thriller Night

by HaleyC4629



Category: Casper the Friendly Ghost - Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Inspired by a Michael Jackson Song, Late Night Events, Random - Freeform, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629





	Casper's Thriller Night

It was just a normal day and Casper was doing his normal thing. 

Well, we all know what he does throughout his life, but in case you haven't heard of him, he's a little ghost who wants to make friends with anyone instead of scaring them. He's a definite abnormal ghost alright. No matter how hard he tries, judging by his appearance, just about everyone gets scared and run away from him. 

Anyway, that's what he was doing. 

When evening approached, he went home where the ghostly trio were waiting for him. 

"Where have you been, Casper?" the tallest ghost named Fusso said, "We've been waiting for you all day."

"Sorry," said Casper, "I didn't know you were already here."

"You didn't know? You pretended not to know, didn't you?" Fusso asked suspiciously.

"No I'm serious," said Casper. 

"Anyway, we need to tell you something," said the stout ghost named Fatso.

"Yeah," said the somewhat tall ghost named Lazo, "It's important." 

"Tomorrow night is Thriller Night at the abandoned opera house," Fusso said as he poked Casper's chest with a stern look, "You better practice your haunting talents, be there by midnight, or be square."

"Um....okay," Casper replied nervously. He would never dare to do something scary unless if it's absolutely necessary. Well, maybe it's probably time to please the ghostly trio for once. 

What will I do if it's something that has to be scary? Casper thought, I'd better get Wendy to help me figure it out.

Meanwhile at the witches' wooden house, Wendy was practicing her magic skills with and without her wand. Then she heard some knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be," she said, "Maybe it's Casper." She answered it and there stood Casper himself. "Hi, Casper," she said, "Are you doing something for the Thriller Night tomorrow night?"

"Yeah but I need your help with that," said Casper, "The ghostly trio are wanting me to do some haunts and scares. Both of us know that I don't like doing those things. What am I gonna do?" 

Wendy thought for a moment. Then she just remembered something she received from Casper's cousin Spooky just two days ago. "I got an idea!" she said, "Wait here, and I'll be back." After one minute, she gave a small package to Casper. "Maybe this would help," said Wendy, "At least I hope so. Spooky told me that it's from an anonymous sender." 

"Well, whoever that anonymous sender is, I kind of have a bad feeling about it," said Casper. When he opened up a small package, there was a small box. Inside it was a different type of a pendant. "A pendant? It doesn't seem bad," he said, "And what's that note that comes with it?" 

"Maybe a letter?" Wendy guessed.

Casper took out the note. It turned out that it was instructions. "Well," he said, "That's different." 

"What is it telling you to do?" asked Wendy.

Then, Casper began to read the first instruction: 

"Place pendant around your neck."

Then he did so, and read the second instruction:

"Read the spell out loud:

Midnight scream, incredible spine chiller fright  
Make me sing a song called 'Thriller Night'

"Wait what?!?" Casper questioned. Then, the pendant started to glow brightly in purple and he was instantly under a trance.

"Casper? Are you okay?" Wendy asked nervously. 

The music started playing in the enchanted boombox, which startled her pretty much. Casper then danced quite similar to Michael Jackson, and started to sing the first verse of the song. The pendant was still glowing purple as he danced and sang while under a trance.

Wendy never thought he could sing and dance like that. Every time Casper sang, the pendant glowed. Wendy immediately found out that the pendant was bewitched, like her red dancing shoes were. 

Did Spooky lie to her and prank on Casper? Was this pendant really made and cursed by Witch Weevil? Only one way to find out.

Later that night, she went to find Spooky. She called his name several times while looking around in the Enchanted Forest. Just then, she heard some boos. She followed the booing and found him. 

"Spooky, there's something wrong with Casper," said Wendy, "Did you do anything to make the pendant bewitched?"

"Bewitched?" Spooky questioned, "What're ya talkin' about? All I did was to take it to him."

"Who told you to do that?" Wendy asked.

"Some weird lookin' witch lady with wild and crazy black hair," Spooky replied.

"Witch Weevil!" Wendy exclaimed, "No wonder the pendant glows every time Casper sings! He's under a trance and we need to find a way to break the spell!"

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Spooky, "That might be close to impossible!"

"Not by asking Witch Weevil," said Wendy, "She's the one who cursed the pendant after all." 

Then she and Spooky went to the Dismal Swamp and stopped by the sign:

Dismal Swamp  
Keep out!  
Witch Weevil  
Landlady

"Here we are," said Wendy, "The Dismal Swamp. We'll have to go in there to find her."

"Um...isn't that...dangerous?" Spooky stammered nervously. 

"Don't worry," said Wendy, "It'll be alright, hopefully."

They went to Witch Weevil's house and Wendy knocked on the door.

"What do you want? Didn't you read the sign?" a voice asked unpleasantly.

"Sorry Witch Weevil, but we need to ask you an important question but only if you let us inside," said Wendy. 

"Oh alright come in," said Witch Weevil as she opened the door.

As Wendy and Spooky came inside, they told her about the bewitched pendant.

"Good," she said, "He'll keep on showing off his scary cool moves and singing his heart out forever and ever. I'm just doing the Ghostly trio a favor. I'm so sick of him being friendly to others all the time anyway. It's disgusting."

"How can we turn him back to normal?" Wendy asked, "Casper is never mean to any people and animals. He would never scare them on purpose unless if it's absolutely necessary, primarily teaching someone a lesson." 

"To be honest, I kinda like him that way," said Spooky, "I gotta admit that it's makin' him a lot cooler than he was."

"Spooky, what about his friendly side?" Wendy asked him, "He's being hypnotized by the bewitched pendant and that's what's making him mean!" Then she started to worry about Casper. "I don't have enough power to break the spell!"

"Of course you don't," Witch Weevil chimed in, "There's no way you can do something about that."

Well, what a stressful night that was.

The next day, Wendy woke up when she heard Casper singing the same song. She also heard the ghostly trio complimenting to him about the song he sang and his sudden change of behavior. 

"So you finally decided to be more like us," Fusso said with a smirk on his face, "No more Mr. Friendly Ghost." 

"You said it," agreed Casper who's still being hypnotized, "I'm so sick and tired of being friendly!" 

Wendy was shocked when she heard him say that, and she couldn't believe it either. Even though she didn't have enough power to turn him back to normal, she became heartbroken and started to lose hope. It's too powerful for her level of magic. She didn't know what else to do, so she started to cry.

"Casper would never say that to anyone!" she cried, "I love him the way he was to begin with! I don't know how to turn him back to normal!" 

All of the sudden, the pendant on Casper's neck started to lose its power and turned into a harmless pendant. Then, Casper's mind was no longer controlled and he felt dizzy. 

"Wh-What happened? Wh-Wh-Where am I?" 

Wendy stopped crying when she heard his questions. She looked out the window and saw him with the shocked ghostly trio. 

"WHAT?!? THE PENDANT STOPPED WORKING!!!" Fusso shouted with rage, "We almost had him being mean like us!"

"Maybe it was temporary?" questioned Fatso in confusion.

"Or broken?" questioned Lazo.

Casper then remembered about the pendant that was no longer bewitched. He remembered himself putting it on, but didn't know how it stopped working.

Wendy came out of her home and hugged him with relief but mostly happiness. "Casper! You're back to your old self!" she cried joyfully. 

Casper was confused. "What happened to me?" he asked, "My mind was blank the whole time."

"That's because you were being mind-controlled," said Wendy, "In other words, you were hypnotized. That pendant was cursed by Witch Weevil."

Casper somehow wasn't too surprised. "I knew I kind of had a bad feeling about it," he said, "I should've known."

The ghostly trio were disgusted by this and walked away.

"Don't we need to stop them?" asked Casper, "They might have something to do with this."

"We'll get them later," said Wendy, "So, before this incident happened, you were asking me for my help for the Thriller Night tonight."

"Oh, right," said Casper, "What can I do?"

Just then, Wendy immediately got an idea to trick the ghostly trio. 

"I'll make the pendant glow again as you sing, but you won't be hypnotized," she said, "Act mean and scary while you're at it. I'll cast a spell on the pendant to make it glow again." 

Then she pulled out her wand and casted a spell on the pendant.

"Ready to accomplish many things,  
make the pendant glow as Casper sings."

Then the magic from her wand zapped on the pendant. 

"Okay Casper, sing something," said Wendy, "I wanna see if it works or not."

"Okay," said Casper as he started to sing. 

"I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost,  
I couldn't be bad or mean..."

As he was singing, the pendant started to glow just like before.

"It works!" Wendy exclaimed happily. 

Then she started to explain her idea and tell him to sing the same song he was singing when he was hypnotized. 

Casper didn't know what she was talking about, so she had to sing it to him. Because of the hypnosis incident, he was absolutely clueless. He had no idea what he was doing or saying due to the same reason. It seemed to him that he'd need to learn the lyrics to Thriller before midnight with the help from Wendy and Spooky. 

At six in the evening, he, Wendy and Spooky were rehearsing the song, and some dance moves to it. 

Casper was only practicing pretending to be hypnotized. 

"Great job guys!" said Wendy who was wearing her female Chucky costume, "The ghostly trio will think that Casper is still hypnotized!" 

"Yeah," agreed Spooky who was wearing his Jason Vorhees costume, "They'll never know he's faking it!" 

"You know they might be hearing us right now, right?" asked Casper who was wearing his Freddy Krueger costume.

"Good point, Casp," said Spooky, "Let's just hope that we won't get called out by them for that."

At midnight, they were at the abandoned opera house and they're listed to perform last. At least they got to rehearse one more time. 

Casper was getting better at faking his hypnosis, and his singing had improved to the skill he once sang during the time when he was under a trance. This would trick the ghostly trio for sure. 

When it was their time perform, they got their clip-on microphones, went behind the curtains, got to their positions and waited for the music to play from Wendy's enchanted boombox (which it was transformed into the voice-spell speakers). 

The other ghosts, (including the ghostly trio), witches (including Wendy's aunts), and different kinds of monsters were murmuring to each other until they saw the curtains rising up and heard Wendy casting the spell towards the voice-spell speakers.

"Play the tune,  
as bright as the moon."

Then the voice-spell speakers started to play the music.

The spotlight shined on Casper. On cue, he started dancing quite similar to Michael Jackson again and then started to sing the first verse. 

Wendy and Spooky sang the backup parts while Casper was still singing the lead part.

The ghostly trio were shocked and confused at the same time. 

"I thought it stopped working," said Fusso, "How did it work again?"

"Maybe it was charging up its power or something?" guessed Lazo.

"Or moon powered?" guessed Fatso.

"Will you shut your mouths up? I can't hear them sing!" complained a little feisty devil called Hot Stuff, "Besides, they're seriously on fire!"

Casper, Wendy and Spooky continued to perform and the monster crowd were going wild.

However, the ghostly trio and Wendy's aunts weren't too pleased with this; so they had to crash the show somehow. 

They tried everything they could think of to ruin Casper, Wendy and Spooky's performance, but the results were the opposite. They were actually making it better instead of worse. 

Then the monster crowd went extremely wild when the performance was over. 

After Casper, Wendy and Spooky were awarded first place for the best performance, they went home. 

"What was all that fireworks and sandbags?" asked Spooky.

"I have no idea," Casper said with a shrug.

"Me neither," said Wendy. 

"And how was the spell broken?" asked Spooky.

Wendy hadn't thought about that. "That's a good question," she said, "I don't know how."

Then, a beautiful good wish fairy appeared. 

"It's the good fairy!" said Casper as he turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell Wendy that she broke the hypnosis spell by her careness for you," said the good fairy, "Also, great job faking your hypnosis to trick the ghostly trio."

"Thanks," said Casper, "How did you know I was hypnotized?"

"I heard her desperate wish," said the good fairy, "Since she needed help and was worried about you a whole lot, I sprinkled some stardust on the pendant to turn it back to normal. So it was her desperate wish that broke the witch's spell." 

Wendy was confused. "Wait a minute, my desperate wish broke the witch's spell?" she asked.

The good fairy nodded. 

"Thank you so much!" Wendy said as she hugged her, "Thank you for your help!"

"You're welcome," said the good fairy, "It's your desperate wish that did it."

Meanwhile, the ghostly trio and Wendy's aunts were containing their rages over their backfired plans to ruin Casper, Wendy and Spooky's performance. 

"Let's just go home," said Fusso, "We probably won't get some sleep for that anyway."

Then, Casper came to the ghostly trio.

"What do you want, Casper?" asked Fusso.

"Well, the pendant still wasn't bewitched the whole time," Casper said as he took off the pendant, "Wendy casted a harmless spell on it to make it glow every time I sing without me being hypnotized. We tricked you into thinking that it's fixed."

The ghostly trio couldn't believe what they were hearing. "WHAT?!?" they exclaimed.

"Why would you trick us to believe that?" asked Fatso.

"To get back at you three and Witch Weevil," said Casper, "Wendy told me everything I needed to know about what happened before the Thriller Night."

"What about the pendant?" asked Lazo, "Why wasn't it working anymore when you woke up?"

"Her desperate wish broke the witch's spell," said Casper, "It was so desperate that she was so worried about me. A whole lot."

Fusso was unimpressed. "Do tell," he said as he rolled his eyes, "You must be really tired from all that performing."

"I sure am," said Casper with a yawn, "It was fun while it lasted." With that, he smiled.


End file.
